


情景

by curly377



Category: McLennon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	情景

然后Paul直接吻了John。两人的味道终于彻底融化了，融化在一个吻里。而这吻的滋味让他惊人的流连。管他的，反正他们醉了不是吗？这都是酒精的错。John这样想着。然后他加深了这个吻。

Paul的胡子并不碍事，相反这毛茸茸的触感让他觉得Paul的嘴唇更加柔软。这感觉很奇怪不是吗？John心想，他可从来没跟一个留着胡子的男人接过吻。但是这个人是Paul，奇怪也变成了不奇怪。他的双手抚弄Paul的脸颊，伸进他的发里，他已经全然从一个吻的被动接受者变成了操控者。

Paul跟唱歌时一样晃动着脑袋，他可能有点缺氧，因为这个吻的时间过于长了。于是John放开了他，给了他一点喘息的空间。然后他接着吻了上去。

后面的事情简直顺理成章得可怕，因为衣服轻轻一脱就掉，而床就在身后。他们混到了床上，John俯在Paul身上，看着他的眼睛，他想确定这个人到底是不是百分百的醉了。而Paul眨眨眼睛，似乎紧张地吞咽了一下口水。他的头发乱糟糟的，John知道自己的头发肯定也是乱糟糟的，他们就像两个等待第一次美好性爱的小处男一样滑稽。大概Paul并没有完全醉，因为他能从那片绿色里看见自己凌乱的影子。

但是他不想停止。他硬了，这是其中一个原因。Paul，是第二个原因。

而越是靠近彼此的身体，越是嗅闻他脖颈的味道，越是抚摸他皮肤的纹路，他越是笃定，也许他一早就想这样了。他看见Paul在唱着歌时冲他扭着腰，故意伪装着懵懂与天真，他就想脱光他这层吊他胃口的正装然后把他干得腰都直不起来。他看见他那层浓密的胡子里圆润小巧的嘴唇，他就想把自己的家伙塞进去然后射在他脸上，黑黑的胡子上流着白色的精液，多么浑然天成的颜色搭配。

还有他那听起来沙沙脆脆的高音或许很适合叫床，以及他那唱歌时忍不住左摇右晃的脑袋或许就是需要吃进什么东西才能顿住。

然后他果真这样做了，他觉得Paul有些半推半就，但是他仍然颤抖着把他的老二放进了他的嘴唇里，那红得令人遐想连篇的嘴唇，还有刚才与他接过吻的，和他的舌头勾连在一起的舌头，正在轻轻地、顺从地舔着他的阴茎。那小巧灵动的嘴唇如音乐那般富有节奏地吞吃着他的身体的一部分，那象征欲望的中心隐秘之处，正被Paul包裹在他湿润温热的口腔里。John抱住Paul的脑袋，他的手伸进Paul的发间，抓起他柔软的头发，以缓解他心醉神迷的高潮。下腹的火热像一层热浪一样包围住了他的全身，John扬起头，他觉得自己的指尖都在颤栗。

他射了出来，他终于看到了他臆想中的情景。Paul睁着惶惑的眼睛，他的胡子上残留着白色的敬业，就像刮胡子时的泡沫一样。

“John……”他似乎想说什么，然而John制止了他。他的声音听起来脆弱嘶哑又满腹疑惑，John直觉Paul会说出一些扫兴的话，于是他把手指放在了Paul的嘴唇上，擦掉他脸上的精液，给了他一个安抚的吻。

他轻轻在Paul的颈间咬了一口，然后他的吻渐渐地往下滑。John能感受到身下的人正在小幅度地颤抖着，而他爱他这种因为他的抚摸而满溢快感的模样。他们的性器贴在一起，就像灵魂的半生紧贴在了一起，这是另一种程度的交融，这是性爱带给人类的礼物，这是他们融合的正路。他们的身体靠得那么近，像是两块磁铁终于吸引在一起。

John抬起了Paul的腿，他摸索到了那神秘凹陷的深处，他试探着开拓，他抚慰着Paul痛苦的呻吟和皱紧的眉头，他已经很少有这么耐心的时刻了，他对接下来发生的事情充满了好奇与期待，当他进入到那湿热紧闭的甬道中时，他觉得他正在被世界上最温暖的物什包围着，他发出满足的叹息，他抱紧Paul的腰部，他摸向他紧翘的屁股，那唱歌时忍不住随着身体一起晃动的屁股，迎着自己的进入，就像一块即将结合的积木那样拼在了一起。他看见Paul的身体变成了粉红色，就像他嘴唇的颜色染透了全身，他们因为律动而流下粘腻的汗水，他们十指相连，一起高潮，一起喘息。John觉得自己深深地进入了Paul的身体，他下身的入口就像他们这段时间以来产生的裂缝，而他填补了这个裂缝，用他自己，进入他，使他快乐，使他射精，使他流出欢愉的眼泪，使他的面色潮红如同欢快的稚子。

他们知道酒精早已失去了功效，而剩余的全是欲望。而欲望的对象是对方，这就成了一颗点燃火把的火星。

窗外已然夕阳西下，窗帘轻轻飘动，冬日的黄昏短暂而冰冷。暮色很快就要降临，但这夜色却令他们陡然清醒。他们望着彼此的眼睛，谁都没有说话，桌子上还有几个歪歪倒倒的空酒瓶，地上的衣服凌乱不堪，床单上的精液还未干涸，情欲的味道充斥在鼻尖，他们的嘴唇还残留着对方的气息。外面传来了发动机的轰鸣，人群的话音，就像戛然而止的天台演唱会，他们的沉沦也在此时戛然而止。

他们终究还是没有一起共度一个夜晚，这太像某种仪式或是具有身份的行为了。John穿好了衣服，他把Paul的衣服递给了他，而Paul非常艰难地穿上了，他拒绝了John的帮助，并且稍微整理了一下自己的身形。

“呃…我觉得…你该走了…已经很晚了…”他说话，才发现自己声音已然嘶哑。

“好，好，我也正是这么想的。”John拿起了自己的外套，他动作匆忙，混沌不安。刚才那宛如极乐世界里国王一般的爱欲之殿堂很快就被现实的声音震塌，他们之间再一次隔了一层巨大的断壁残垣。他最后看了一眼低着头坐在床边沉默不语的Paul，离开了。

他走下去，来到街头，盯着Paul房间的窗户，像是一种无声的告别。他不知道的是Paul在他走后竟然忍不住哭了出来，因为Paul在那一刻真切地体验到，不管是怎样的情景，舞台上的也好，现实中的也好，他们都必须走出去，因为他们不只属于对方，甚至不只属于他们自己。

Paul看着柜子上他与Linda的合照，那上面的笑容仿佛隔世。

他们此前一直觉得自己拥有着彼此，而这时才发现，他们所谓的拥有其实逼仄狭窄得可笑。他们踩在音乐上，一起往上飞，而音乐停止了，当所有的现实统统涌向他们时，他们只能跌向原地，继续着这场不可能停止的结局。

披头士迟早会解散的，他们都这样想着。

（完）


End file.
